


Sex Dice Writing Prompts

by Kromelitefxturs



Category: American Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kromelitefxturs/pseuds/Kromelitefxturs
Summary: In order to get back into writing I decided to give myself prompts from a sex dice game. The game has 3 dice you roll for an Action, Body Part and Location.I rolled a 6 sided dice to get the pairings which are Tom Brady with either : Drew Bledsoe, Peyton Manning, Tony Romo, Wes Welker, Julian Edelman or Rob Gronkowski.Round One - 12 Prompts





	Sex Dice Writing Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Each prompt is independent from the others and they do not take place in chronological order or any specific time frame unless noted. 
> 
> Enjoy : ) 
> 
> Round One - 12 Prompts
> 
> Fandom: NFL/American Football  
> Pairings: Tom Brady/Various  
> Rating: Mature  
> Disclaimer: Lies and Fabrications.

 

  * **1) Tom Brady/Peyton Manning - Hump/Nipple/Closet**



Peyton isn’t entirely sure how having some of the guys over to watch the game descended so quickly into … whatever this was… but Tom was drunk and pretty and Peyton had a hard time saying no when the younger man wasn’t half naked and emboldened by alcohol so he didn’t even bothering trying to protest when Tom pulled him into the closet for their turn at “18 Minutes in Heaven” (named as such in an attempt to get Peyton to agree to play in the first place).

And ok, maybe Tom was far more intoxicated than Peyton had realized because he has no idea how else to explain why Tom felt compelled to strip completely naked and rub the tip of his dick over Peyton's still clothed chest, paying particularly close attention to his nipples, while Tom thrusted slightly forward and lazily stripped his own cock.  

And yeah, Peyton might love Tom a little too much, but there was no way he was spending 18 minutes doing… whatever this was… so after letting Tom fulfill his odd drunken fantasies for a minute or two, he pushed Tom back against the wall behind him and placed Tom’s cock in his mouth instead. Judging by the broken sound that came out of his mouth, Peyton is pretty sure Tom didn’t object to the change in plans.

 

 

  * ****2) Tom Brady/Drew Bledsoe - Finger (as an action)/Dick/Outside****



Tom thought it was really sweet how Drew had set up a romantic picnic for them out in the middle of his vineyard. Tom thought it was decidedly less sweet the way Drew seemed in absolutely no hurry to do anything that would bring either of them any sort of sexual gratification any time soon. When he had agreed to spend a long weekend up in Washington with his former teammate, Tom had expected to spend the entire weekend getting off, not taking the entire weekend to get off once. Drew apparently had other intentions.

The meal had been wonderful, but Tom had a hard time appreciating it when all he was thinking about while they ate was getting Drew naked as soon as possible. When they had finished and cleared away all the dishes, Tom had expected to do just that, but when he tried, Drew had stopped him with instructions to lay back, be patient and don’t move. Tom had only really managed to follow two of Drew’s requests.

Drew had gotten Tom’s pants and shirt off quick enough, but since then all he had been doing was running his hands far too _slowly_ up and down every inch of Tom’s skin, except the inches that mattered most. Finally, _finally,_ Drew slipped his fingers inside the waistband of Tom’s boxers and pulled them down only enough to expose his cock to the cool night air. Tom shivered as Drew began tracing his fingertips up and down Tom’s hard length still just as slowly as he’d been going all night and Tom had to grip the picnic blanket under him and summon all the willpower he possessed not to thrust his hips into Drew’s unwilling hand.

Tom is hardly to blame when after what must have been _hours_ of nothing but Drew’s calloused fingertips tracing patterns over the shaft of his dick, he comes 11 seconds after Drew’s fist finally wraps around him and begins to stroke  properly.

 

 

  * ****3) Tom Brady/Julian Edelman - Tongue/Nipple/Closet****



They were supposed to be getting into their swim trunks so they could go relax in the hotel’s pool for an hour or two before they left Florida and headed back to Boston for the parade with the rest of the team, but Julian had insisted he needed help reaching the towels on the top shelf of the closet, for which Tom had teased him mercilessly of course and next thing Tom knew he was pushed up against the wall with Julian licking his way down his neck and chest.

They had a no biting rule, because biting ran the risk of leaving teeth marks that led to questions neither of them wanted to answer, but Julian was pretty good at finding ways around that rule and usually Tom’s nipples suffered for it. Not that Tom was complaining, especially when Julian would soothe the abused nipple with the tip of his tongue, pressing in hard as he worked his tongue up and down over it in such a way that left Tom weak kneed and begging. Tom did start complaining when Julian bent down to pick up one of the towles Tom had unceremoniously dropped on the floor, stood up and walked away asking Tom if he was coming over his shoulder as he headed out of the room. Tom mumbled “apparently not” under his breath before picking up his own towel, adjusting himself inside his swim trunks and following Julian down to the pool.  

 

 

  * ****4) Tom Brady/Julian Edelman -  Hump/Toes/Sofa****



Tom had stopped caring about the movie they were currently watching about 10 minutes after they started it. Julian, however was apparently vastly interested and kept thwarting all of Tom’s attempts to distract him. They were currently laying on opposite ends of the couch with their legs over lapping. Tom shifted a bit for the upteenth time trying to get more comfortable in a misguided assumption that that would make him less bored. As he moved the tips of his toes just barely brushed against Julian’s groin, causing the wide receiver to stir and shift himself and while his attention remained fully on the television it was the only reaction Tom had gotten in the last hour that didn’t involve him being told to shut up or threatened with violence later.

Inspiration struck Tom and he wiggled himself down a little further on the long sofa so his foot could more easily reach Julian’s dick. Pushing his foot in ever so slightly he began to massage Julian’s dick through his pants. His efforts got him a glance from Julian before the younger man turned back to his movie, but Tom didn’t miss the way his legs fell open just the slightest bit. Emboldened Tom began to push his foot in a little faster watching as after a few minutes Julian’s eyes drifted closed and he moaned, movie finally forgotten. Tom doubled his efforts until Julian was fisting the couch cushions and practically riding Tom’s foot and didn’t stop until Julian stiffened and came in the sweatpants that Tom was pretty sure were his anyway.

 

 

  * ****5) Tom Brady/Wes Welker - Hump/Nipple/Outside****



It was Wes’ idea to go camping. Tom wasn’t the kind of guy who enjoyed spending the night sleeping on the hard ground in the middle of the forest, but he was the kind of guy who enjoyed spending the night making love to Wes and Wes wanted to go camping, so camping they went.

Tom decides the sunburn, mosquito bites and sore back are all worth it when Wes is sitting on his chest, rocking back and forth as one hand holds Tom’s head steady by his hair and the other slowly pushes his cock in and out of Tom’s slack mouth. Tom will have to add a sore neck to his list of ailments tomorrow morning, and the jeans Wes is still wearing are rubbing Tom nipples just the wrong side of painfully raw as the other man moves but Wes is naturally a talker in bed, and out here in the middle of nowhere with no people around for miles, Wes can be as loud as he wants as he tells Tom how good his lips look stretched around his cock so Tom decides that maybe he is the kind of guy who likes spending the night on the hard ground in the middle of the forest after all.

 

 

  * ****6) Tom Brady/Drew Bledsoe  - Suck/Nipple/Outside****



Drew had been trying to relax his sore muscles in the hot tub when suddenly he had a lap full of the worst backup quarterback in existence. Cracking his eyes open he found Tom, smiling with that look in his eyes that said he was bored and someone was about to be either very satisfied or very pissed off. Judging by the way Tom was already grinding his hips down against him, Drew figured he was about to be in the former category.

Moving his hands to Tom’s ass and squeezing, Drew set the pace guiding Tom over his dick just the way he liked it. Tom leaned forward, keeping his weight down against Drew’s lap, and blew on one of Drew’s nipples, the contrast between his cool breath and the hot water causing it to harden almost instantly. Tom stuck his tongue out to lap at Drew’s nipple, getting it nice and wet before closing his lips around it and sucking.

Drew’s grip on Tom’s ass tightened and he pushed the younger man back on his thighs instead of directly over his dick. Without releasing his nipple, Tom looked up at Drew in question. Drew’s explanation that he didn’t want to make that kind of mess in his hot tub seemed reasonable enough for Tom so they agreed to move their activities inside instead.

 

 

  * ****7) Tom Brady/Rob Gronkowski -Tongue/Ear/Backseat of a car****



Tom had long ago grown accustomed to the fact that dating someone over a decade younger than him meant he often found himself in situations he felt he was far too old for so he wasn’t really surprised when Gronk suggested they have sex in the back of one of his Aston Martin’s like a couple of teenagers in daddys expensive car on prom night.

He’ll admit he wasn’t entirely sure they would both fit but after a few elbows to the side and basically playing human tetris, they managed to find a more or less comfortable position with Tom sitting with his back against the door and Gronk kneeling above him. The fact that something was digging uncomfortably into Tom’s back and Gronk could only actually fit one knee on the seat and had the other on the floor and even then still had to crouch down to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling didn’t seem to dampen the tight end’s spirits and Tom found it impossible to be anything but excited about any endeavor that ended with Gronk naked and willing.

Whatever minor reservations or complaints Tom may have had vanished completely when Gronk leaned forward and licked along the shell of his ear, sucking Tom’s earlobe into his mouth and whispering the filthy things he wanted them to do in his car. The fact that they were pretending to be teenagers was fitting considering they didn’t get much farther than dry humping each other’s thighs before Tom was coming in his barely open jeans. Tom might have been embarrassed but he rationalized that with the tight fit being what it was, they probably wouldn’t have been able to accomplish actually having sex back there anyway.

 

 

  * ****8) Tom Brady/Peyton Manning - Stroke/Toes/Bed****



Tom groaned and tried to pull his arms free from where they were tied above his head to the headboard. He’d been completely on board when Peyton had suggested tying him up so he could fuck him, but Tom had thought the keywords there were ‘fuck him’ but so far all Peyton was doing was torturing him slowly.

Currently, Peyton was stroking his left foot in a mock imitation of what he should be doing to his cock, preferably while Peyton’s own cock was deep inside him. Tom was convinced, after half an hour of Peyton taking his time to make sure each and every one of his toes got a mini hand job, that this was some sort of retaliation for something. Surly Tom had done something to piss the older quarterback off and the sooner he figured out what it was and apologized the sooner they could move onto bigger and so much better things.  The problem was, Tom usually had a pretty good idea of exactly what he’d done to piss Peyton off, it wasn’t like the other man got upset easily about trivial things after all, but this time Tom had literally no idea what it could have been, or where to even start guessing.

As it was, Tom was forced to resort to the one thing he hated doing more than apologizing and he actually started begging Peyton to fuck him, or do anything really as long as it didn’t involve his feet any longer. Finally Peyton stopped stroking and looked up with a small smile and said “All you had to do was ask Tom.” at which point Tom probably would have thrown the mother of all temper tantrums had it not been for Peyton sliding his hand up from Tom’s foot along the inside of his leg all the way up to massage the pad of his index finger against Tom’s hole and Tom figured all was forgiven.

 

  * ****9) Tom Brady/Wes Welker -  Finger/Nipple/Backseat of a car****



Wes was drunk enough that he couldn’t drive, but sober enough to realize that their uber driver probably wouldn’t appreciate it if they had sex in the backseat of his car even if it was Tom Brady currently trying to drunkenly disrobe himself and Wes at the same time he was trying to get his mouth all over Wes and succeeding at none of those things. Wes had slightly more coordination than Tom but was still having trouble trying to keep them from getting arrested and having to pay off all the witnesses.

Everytime he pushed Tom away, whispered promises to just wait until they got home, Tom would double his efforts to tear his shirt off. Eventually, Tom must have decided it was too difficult to get them both naked and make out at the same time so he abandoned the idea of trying to rip their clothes off, small miracles, and instead put all of his drunken focus into getting his mouth and hands all over Wes.

Their uber driver, though pointedly ignoring them, had no doubt figured out already what Tom was trying to do and so maybe it was pointless for Wes to keep resisting but he figured they should probably try to preserve some of their dignity. At this point nothing had happened that they couldn’t write off as drunken stupor gone too far so Wes tried valiantly to keep Tom at bay, and just when Wes thought he might have finally gotten Tom wrangled, a rouge hand slipped free and made its way under Wes’s shirt where his nimble, football calloused fingers immediately went to work tweaking and pinching one of Wes’ nipples.

Thankfully, Wes’ moan was cut off by the uber driver announcing they had made it to their destination so Wes made sure to leave him a sizeable tip as he practically ripped Tom out of the car by the collar of his shirt and pushed him inside his house where they made it no farther than the foyer before Wes finished what Tom couldn’t seem to start in the car.

 

  * ****10) Tom Brady/Drew Bledsoe - Hump/Toes/Backseat of car****



Drew isn’t sure how all 6 plus foot of Tom Brady managed to work himself onto the floor of the backseat of Drew’s car, but here he was, sitting on Drew’s feet as he leaned over Drew’s lap with his mouth around Drew’s dick. Everyone knew that Tom was talented with a football, but a handful of people at best knew that where he really excelled was at sucking cock. He could deepthroat without gagging, knew when to suck fast and hard and when to pull off and lick up the vein running up the underside and around the head, pumped the shaft whenever he was sucking the crown and always made sure never to use any teeth, unless of course you wanted him too.

Tom was so good at giving a blowjob that it took Drew a while to realize that Tom was riding his feet and grinding his neglected dick against Drew’s shins in an effort to get some friction. Drew was really enjoying the blowjob, but he wanted Tom to enjoy himself too so he only semi reluctantly told Tom to stop and pulled him up so the younger quarterback was in his lap instead so they could kiss while Drew got one large hand around both of them to finish them off together.

 

  * ****11) Tom Brady/Wes Welker - Suck/Ear/Bed****



Tom slid into Wes in long, deep thrusts on a lazy Tuesday morning when they didn’t have any football obligations forcing them to speed things along. They had been going for hours already, Wes’ legs wrapped around Tom, ankles clasped at the small of his back. Tom held himself up with one arm, while his other hand gripped Wes’ hip tight.

Neither of them were being loud, Tom kept his mouth busy making love bites along Wes’ shoulder and up his neck or sucking on his ear while Wes muffled his moans with Tom’s shoulder in return. Eventually Tom moved his hand from Wes’ hip to his cock and started pulling him off at a quicker pace then he was thrusting, licking up the shell of Wes’ ear and biting gently on his ear lobe until he came, biting into the meat of Tom’s shoulder to stifle his shout.

 

  * ****12) Tom Brady/Drew Bledsoe - Kiss/Toes/Sofa****



Having a birthday the same day as Valentine’s Day meant that Drew’s partners tended to try and go all out for a joint birthday and Valentine’s gift. Of course having to try and up the romance factor every year, and out do not only the year prior but each other, meant that each year Drew was surprised by both his wife and Tom, with things he couldn’t even have dreamed up in his wildest fantasies. Everytime Drew thought he had experienced every sexual situation he possibly could, one of his lovers would come up with something new to try.

So really Drew shouldn’t have been surprised when Tom slid to the floor in front of him as he sat on the couch and instead of reaching for the zipper of his jeans, started pulling of his shoes instead. The first couple of kisses to top of his foot and the tip of his big toe were weird and Drew had to resist the urge to pull his foot from Tom’s grasp, least he offend the younger boy, but after a while he was embarrassed to realize his dick was starting to take in interest to the way Tom every so gently pressed his lips to random spots on his foot and toes.

When Tom was satisfied he had kissed every inch of Drew’s feet he reached up to pull of Drew’s pants so he could start leaving kisses up his leg as well. Though his intent was to kiss every single each of Drew’s entire body, he only made it up one leg, to the inside of his thigh before Drew had enough and pushed him face down on the floor so he could fuck him.

 

**13) Bonus Tom Brady/Tony Romo - Suck/Dick/Shower**

(Because Tony Romo was on the list, but I never rolled a 3 unfortunately)

Tom was on his knees on the shower floor, Tony’s dick down his throat, one of Tony’s hand clutching Tom’s hair as he used his other fist to muffle the sounds Tom’s tongue was pulling from him.

The locker room door wasn’t locked, Tony knew, and anyone could walk in at any moment and catch them like this, retired quarterback turned CBS commentator getting a blowjob from the soon to be 6 time Superbowl champion and arguably greatest quarterback ever to play the game. Maybe the thrill of being caught was what made it such a turn on, or maybe it was just that Tom was that fucking good at sucking dick. Either way Tony’s eyes couldn’t seem to decide what they wanted to look at more, the door in case anyone came in and he had enough time to possibly make it look like they weren’t having sex in the shower when he was supposed to be prepping for his interview with Tom later, or the way Tom’s lip stretched obscenely around his dick and the thin strand of drool that he could just make out running down the divot in Tom’s chin.    

It was a strange mix of relief and disappointment when Tony finally came down Tom’s throat, no longer having to worry about the repercussions on his home life and career if anyone saw them but also having to watch Tom get up off his knees and rinse his mouth out under the shower’s spray. Tony decided his honor as a gentleman was worth the risk of getting caught so he did the noble thing and offered to return the favor, sliding to his knees and taking Tom’s dick into his mouth.


End file.
